transformersrescuebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shout! Factory
Shout! Factory is the latest company to hold the U.S. home video distribution rights to the original Transformers cartoon. They also have released DVD versions of many other nostalgic cartoons, like C.O.P.S., Captain N: The Game Master, and Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors. Oh, and that one show that always gets mixed up with the Transformers. Shout! Factory releases are manufactured and distributed by Cinedigm. Releases * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Roll to the Rescue (October 2, 2012) : Contains the early episodes of the Transformers: Rescue Bots series: "Family of Heroes", "Under Pressure", "Hotshots", "Flobsters on Parade", "The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock" and "Four Bots and a Baby". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Energize (June 11, 2013) : Contains the next set of Rescue Bots episodes: "Cody on Patrol", "Walk on the Wild Side", "Christmas in July", "Deep Trouble" and "Return of the Dinobot". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Griffin Rock Rescue (October 22, 2013) : Continues with the next five Rescue Bots episodes: "The Other Doctor", "The Reign of Morocco", "Small Blessings", "The Griffin Rock Triangle" and "Rules and Regulations". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Heroes on the Scene (March 18, 2014) : Contains five more season one episodes (not in order): "The Lost Bell", "You've Been Squilshed", "Little White Lies", "Shake Up" and "Rescue Boy". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Mystery Rescue (September 2, 2014) : Contains two season one episodes and three from season two (in no particular order): "Countdown", "The Haunting of Griffin Rock", "Spellbound", "Blame the Gremlins" and "Feed the Beast". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Jurassic Adventure (February 10, 2015) : Contains two season one episodes (previously released) and four from season two (in no particular order): "Family of Heroes", "Return of the Dinobot", "What Lies Below", "What Rises Above", "In Search of the Griffin's Nest" and "Movers and Shakers". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Return of the Heroes (May 12, 2015) : Contains the episodes "Bumblebee to the Rescue", "Bot to the Future", "A Virtual Disaster", "Changes", and "Rise of the Heroes". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Dinobots! (August 25, 2015) : Contains the episodes "Land Before Prime", "Big Game", "Quarry's Quarry", "Did You See What I Thaw?", and "The Attack of Humungado". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Adventures in Time and Space" (February 23, 2016) : Contains the episodes "It's a Bot Time", "Unfinished Business", "Switcheroo", "Time After Time", and "The Last of Morocco". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Heroes of Tech (June 21, 2016) : Contains the episodes "One for the Ages", "Space Bots", "The Island of Misfit Tech", "Too Many Kades", and "I Have Heard the Robots Singing". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Protect and Explore (February 21, 2017) : Contains the episodes "Tip of the Iceberg", "Buddy System", "No Place Like Dome", "Thieves Like Us", and "The New Recruits" * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Outdoor Adventures (January 30, 2018) : Contains the episodes "The Riders of Midwinter", "Phantom of the Sea", "Turning the Tide", "A New Hero", and "Endangered Species". * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Team Rescue Bots! (May 22, 2018) : Contains the episodes "Sky Forest", "The Vigilant Town", "Bots and Robbers", "Rescue Bots Academy", and "Four-Legged Hero". Category:Companies